


(Nie)zdrowa Fascynacja

by noemiharpia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dobry demon, na śmieszne, uzależnienie od telefonu, zazdrosny Castiel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Lucifer odkrywa uroki najnowszych technologi.Regularnie nawiedza braci.Podbija do Sama.Sprawia, że Castiel zaczyna mieć zapędy terytorialne względem Deana.Tak w sumie to pożyteczny z niego byt...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nie linczujcie za błędy i dziwne poczucie humoru...  
> Pisane jako sposób na bezsenność :)  
> *Tak wiem,że Lucek jest upadłym archaniołem nie aniołem, ale jakoś mi w tekście nie pasowało. jeśli bd wam to bardzo przeszkadzać to zmienię :D

Odkąd Lucyfer odkrył cuda współczesnej techniki było jeszcze gorzej. Nie, dlatego, że użył ich przeciwko ludzkości. Nie, tym razem był aż nad wyraz przyjaźnie nastawiony do całego gatunku. Niechęć odczuwał do anielskich bytów, ale człowiek go zafascynował i to do tego stopnia, że nie potrafił odmówić sobie codziennej dawki obserwacji. Zawsze pojawiał się w najmniej odpowiednich momentach gdzieś w pobliżu Sama. Tak jak kiedyś Castiel materializował się za plecami Deana tak teraz upadły anioł przekraczał wszystkie dopuszczalne granice zachowania odpowiedniej przestrzeni osobistej. Nie ogarniał tego, że praktyczne włażenie komuś do łazienki podczas czynności fizjologicznych nie jest czymś miłym, kulturalnym i pożądanym. To trochę przerażające, że odkąd uzyskali pewien kompromis między światami, bracia winchester musieli rozsypywać sól, kiedy zasiadali na dłuższe posiedzenia na tronie. Zaniechanie tej czynności bywało straszne w skutkach. Jedynym pocieszeniem dla Sama jest to, że Lucky wparował Deanowi do łazienki, a nie jemu. Nadal jednak to on musiał znosić towarzystwo samego diabła zdecydowanie zbyt często. Wcześniej młodszy z braci odpoczywał, kiedy Lucyfera wzywały ważne piekielne spawy. Zyskiwał trochę czasu dla siebie pomiędzy polowaniami a przyglądaniem się sielance między Deanem a Cassem. Teraz niestety było to niemożliwe, bo upadły anioł sprawił sobie telefon i Sam wątpił czy kiedykolwiek uda mu się uwolnić od tego złośliwca. 

Jak na istotę pamiętającą początki świata Lucyfer był czasami zaskakująco wręcz karygodnie niezorientowany w zwyczajach ludzkiej rasy. Może to przez to, że sam do niej nie należał, ale jednak wnikliwa analiza powinna pomóc. Nawet Castiel załapał pewne niuanse i podstawy funkcjonowania ludzkiego organizmu, jako całkowicie kompatybilnego systemu różnych układów. Wiedział, że krew jest pompowana przez serce do żył i tętnic, w krwi jest tlen niezbędny do życia żywym istotom. Więc było dla Cassa oczywiste, że jeśli zatrzyma się bicie serca człowiek kopnie w kalendarz. Niestety Lucek nie był tak pojętnym obserwatorem i jego eksperymenty kosztowały ich jeszcze kilka żywotów, które Castiel był zmuszony zawracać z wycieczki na tamten świat, a Gabriel ożywiać ich ciała. Tak… nic wielkiego.  


Kolejny obskurny motel i następne polowanie. Sam naprawdę pogubił się w tym, na co tym razem polują i jak nazywa się ta mieścina. Jeśli już ma być szczery sam ze sobą to musi przyznać, że w zasadzie gówno go to obchodzi. Chce tylko spać, a jutro zajmie się całą akcją. Prawdopodobnie mógłby zasnąć nawet pod prysznicem odkąd przez ostatnie czterdzieści kilka godzin non stop byli w drodze bez czasu na odpoczynek, goniąc od jednego stwora do drugiego. Dlatego po skopaniu butów rzuca się na łóżko całkowicie ubrany i z kilkoma sztukami broni umieszczonej na swoim ciele. Nie jest całkowicie pewien czy już udało mu się zasnąć czy dopiero wędrował w przytulne objęcia morfeusza, kiedy to z tego błogiego stanu nieświadomości wyciąga go uporczywie dzwoniący telefon. Stwierdza, że ustawienie swojego ulubionego utworu na dzwonek było karczemnym błędem, bo teraz zaczyna odczuwać do tej piosenki czystą bardzo silną nienawiść. Przecież, "Use Sombady" zespołu Kings of Leon było genialne, a teraz cóż… Ma odruch wymiotny za każdym razem, kiedy słyszy pierwsze nuty.  
\- Dean zajebie Cię ty bezmózga maso.- Warczy ledwie odbierając  
\- Uhm.- Słyszy cichy chichot i już wie, że to wcale nie jego brat dzwoni.- No, no Sammy. Dlaczego od razu tak agresywnie?  
\- Czego chcesz?!- Winchester powoli traci resztki cierpliwości.  
\- Tego, co zawsze.  
\- Czyli? Wiesz jest jakaś trzecia nad ranem i chciałbym spać, bo za niecałe sześć godzin muszę być już kontaktowy i znaleźć kolejnego potworka.  
\- O! Nowa akcja?!- Zapytał dziwnie podnieconym głosem Lucyfer.  
\- Tak, a teraz mów czegoś chciał i daj mi spokój!- Naprawdę władca piekieł, a zachowuję się jak rozchichotana nastolatka z wahaniem hormonów…  
\- Nudzę się Sam. Bez ciebie jest strasznie nudno w piekle… Może zechciałbyś…  
\- Spierdalaj.- Warknął łowca, po czym się rozłączył wyciszając jeszcze dźwięki i po zakryciu się od stóp po cebulki włosów kołdrą zasnął zanim zdążył w myślach wymienić wszystkie największe wady Lucyfera.

***

Następnego dnia okazało się, że polują na bardzo wredną czarownice. Skłonności sadystyczne i napawanie się bólem ofiar- oczywiście. Żeby tego było mało ten cholerny Lucyfer koniecznie chciał go przeprosić. Uznał, że uraził Sama swoim żartem i na wszelkie możliwe sposoby próbował zwrócić na niego swoją uwagę. Na szczęście nie mógł sobie pozwolić na opuszczenie piekła i osobiste zaszczycenie ich swoją obecnością.  
\- Dzięki Ci, choć za to Boże!- Sarknął Dean, bo on miał równie dosyć mieszania się bytów piekielnych w ich rodzinny biznes. Sam słyszy krótki sygnał i niepewnie podnosi komórkę z kolan. Trochę jakby bał się, że ta nieożywiona materia go zaatakuję jak w Transformerach. Jednak czytając wiadomości od diabła uświadamia sobie, że to, co on przeżywa jest znacznie gorsze niż nagłe zmutowanie sprzętu elektronicznego i samochodów. Prawdopodobnie Dean byłby więcej niż szczęśliwy gdyby Dziecinka kiedyś mu odpowiedziała…

09:09  
~ Nie miałem na myśli nic złego.~

10:10  
~Sam, nie zachowuj się jak kot po ucięciu jajek... ~

 

11:11  
~ No weź, bo będę musiał sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie zmienili Cie w kobietę.~

 

Samuel wzdycha ciężko, bo wiadomości jest około dwudziestu, a on naprawdę nie sądzi, że ma siłę a przeczytanie tego wszystkiego. Zbiera się już do odpisywania, kiedy czuję znajomą obecność. Nieznacznie się wzdryga, a chwilę później na tylnym siedzeniu Impali materializuję się nadąsany Lucyfer.  
\- Saaam.- Jęczy, a Dean podskakuję na swoim miejscu tak bardzo, że tłucze głową w sufit swojego ukochanego samochodu.  
\- Co za kurwa?!- Wrzeszczy starszy z braci.  
\- Różnie mnie nazywano, ale nigdy nie robiłem tego za pieniądze Dean.- Mówi nad wyraz spokojnie upadły anioł.- Jednak, jeśli miałbyś ochotę to ja…- oczywiście nigdy nie kończy tego zdania.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miało być tylko dwie części, ale się w nich nie zmieściłam ;)

Sam Winchester miał serdecznie dosyć pewnego osobnika. Lucyfer miał te swoje X lat, ale zachowuje się jak nastolatek uzależniony od telefonu i portali społecznościowych. W dodatku za swój największy internetowy cel przyjął stalkowanie młodszego Łowcy. Miał konta dosłownie wszędzie i zaśmiecał Samowi pocztę zaproszeniami do zajrzenia na każdy z tych profili. Raz, gdy mu się nudziło, bo Dean wybył gdzieś z Cassem skusił się i zerknął na Tumblr szatana o mało oryginalnej nazwie „Król Lucjan”. To był chyba jego największy błąd. Szczerze spodziewał się wszystkiego tylko nie tego, co tam znalazł. Już na starcie zakatowały go straszne nazwy takie jak: Destiel czy Sabriel, ale najwięcej było Samifer.  
-Serio zabiję Chucka za wydanie tych książek. -Mamrocze pod nosem i zastanawia się jak ludzie mogli parować go z upadłym aniołem, który o mało nie wykończył całego świata. Jasne teraz już panował względny pokój między światami. Sam jednak z oburzeniem podchodził do każdego fanowskiego tekstu ze sobą, jako jedną z postaci.  
Jednak po kolejnym kwadransie bezkresnej nudy poddał się z westchnięciem.  
\- W sumie, co mi szkodzi?- Przezornie jednak zaczął od Destiela. Niestety to też nie okazało się dobrym rozwiązaniem, bo o ile czytanie o podchodach czy napięciu pomiędzy Castielem a Deanem było zabawne, bo faktycznie miało to odzwierciedlenie w rzeczywistości i on widział to codziennie pewien czas temu, to jednak, gdy tekst zmieniał się w gejowski smut wzdrygał się i zamykał stronę. Następny fick był o nim i Luciferze już miał przewinąć dalej, ale jakaś przekorna, ciekawska część jego natury ciągnęła go do opowiadania. Samuel nigdy nie był dobry w przewidywaniu zdarzeń oddziaływających na całe swoje życie. Można nawet pokusić się, że nie posiadał za grosz instynktu samozachowawczego. Przeczytał z wypiekami na twarzy i o zgrozo na końcu zamieszczony był fan art. Sam zatrzasnął laptopa i z jękiem opadł plecami na motelowe łóżko. Nakrył głowę poduszką i starał się udawać, że to nigdy nie miało miejsca. On nic nie widział, nie czytał. Jednak historia przeglądarki i spodnie uciskające go w kroku były niezbitymi dowodami na to, że Sam Winchester podniecił się przez czytanie opowiadania o sobie testującym wraz z Luciferem tylne siedzenia Impali. To było złe i przerażające jak dwa tysiące słów mogą zmienić całe spojrzenie człowieka na własną orientację. Winchester był jednak dobry w okłamywaniu samego siebie i całego otoczenia. Nie przewidział jednak, że niemożliwym jest oszukanie szatana, a konsekwencje bywają zaskakująco… hm przyjemne?

***

Dean zadzwonił do brata, że nie będzie go przez kilka dni i żeby Sam się nigdzie nie ruszał bez niego. Młodszy i tak nie miał tego w planach, bo został bez samochodu, a podróżowanie stopem czy publiczną komunikacją zazwyczaj kończy się dla niego strasznie. Co prawda pozostanie w tym okropnym motelu wcale nie wydawało mu się lepszą perspektywą, ale jednak pokój był już opłacony na kilka dni. Mógłby wreszcie odespać i odpocząć. Niestety z jego słynnym pechem nie jest to możliwe, bo w chwili, w której już prawie zasypia czuję czyjąś obecność w pokoju. Może się tylko domyślać, kto to przybył podnieść mu ciśnienie i sprawić, że zejdzie na zawał w bardzo młodym wieku: Lucifer. Jest mu ciepło i wygodnie liczy na to, że diabeł będzie miał na tyle przyzwoitości, że będzie udawać, że wcale go tam nie ma. Na, co on kurwa liczył, na cud?  
\- Samantha?  
\- Spierdalaj.  
\- Samiii no!  
\- Odpierdol się!  
\- Samuśuś!?  
\- Czego chcesz do kurwy nędzy?!  
\- Czytałeś dzisiaj coś ciekawego skarbie?- Winchester momentalnie przypomina sobie scenki z opowiadania i czerwieni się z zażenowania.  
\- Byłem ciekawy, o co tyle szumu…  
\- Nikt Cię drogie dziecko nie uświadomił, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła?  
\- A przypomnieć Ci, że już tam byłem?  
\- Tak…- Rozmarzył się, Lucifer.- To był piękny czas.  
\- Zależy jak, dla kogo.- Warczy łowca i z powrotem zakopuję twarz w pościeli.  
\- Dla mnie to sama przyjemność…- Mruczy upadły anioł.- Jeśli chcesz to mogę sprawić, że tobie teraz też będzie miło… w zasadzie to nam obu będzie…  
\- Co?- Pyta tempo łowca.  
\- Oj Sam chyba musimy sprawdzić pracę twojego móżdżku… Zawsze myślałem, że jesteś tym inteligentniejszym z braci…  
\- Lucky nie wiem czy wiesz, ale ludzie czasami potrzebują odrobiny relaksu i snu, a ja już praktycznie odpływałem zanim mi bezceremonialnie nie zmaterializowałeś się w pokoju. Mów wprost albo się kurwa ucisz, bo zaczynasz mi działać na nerwy bardziej niż zazwyczaj i rozważam nawet opcję wezwania Gabriela na pomoc…  
\- Chciałeś to masz: chce tego, co było w opowiadaniu, chcę Cię pieprzyć i wiem, ze ty też tego chcesz.- Sam próbuje się wtrącić.- Nie ważne jak bardzo będziesz zaprzeczał sam sobie. Znam Cię jak nikt inny.  
\- Jesteś nienormalny, nie ma mowy.  
\- Sam spójrz mi w oczy i powiedz…- Tu diabeł zawiesza na chwilę głos i wsuwa rękę pod kołdrę sunąc palcami po klatce piersiowej przez brzuch i zatrzymując się tuż przed bokserkami. Winchester wstrzymuję oddech i zamiera niczym skamieniały.- że nie chcesz żebym sprawił Ci przyjemność.- Pochyla się do ucha łowcy i cicho kontynuuję- Nie myślisz o tym jakby to było poczuć moje ręce i usta doprowadzające Cię na szczyt.- Samowi mimowolnie wyrywa się syk. Lucifer uśmiecha się triumfalnie.- Mówiłem, że wiem, czego chcesz…  
\- N-nie mogę.- Jęczy łowca i krzywi się na brzmienie własnego głosu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Tekst refrenu: Cheat Codes x Kris Kross Amsterdam - "Sex"
> 
> Przepraszam za ewentualne błędy, ale nadal nie mam laptopa,
> 
> a siostra chce już odzyskać swój :/

Kolejne tygodnie mijały im na tym, że Lucifer był zawsze gdzieś w pobliżu Sama i próbował go uwieść. Czasami działania były subtelne i dosyć zmysłowe, zazwyczaj wtedy, gdy obok nich przebywali też inni ludzie. Jednak, gdy tylko zostawali sami w czterech ścianach motelowego pokoju szatan przechodził do bardziej oczywistych sposobów: Od paradowania półnago po prysznicu i efektownych striptizów aż do wrzucania do snów Łowcy swoich fantazji erotycznych.

Castiel obserwuję zachowanie szatana z niepokojem i zdezorientowaniem. Im więcej Lucky spędza czasu z Winchesterami tym mniej jest wolnej przestrzeni pomiędzy aniołem czwartku, a Deanem i to prowadzi do dalszych kłopotów. Jednak prawdziwy wybuch następuję, kiedy blondyn po raz kolejny przyłapuję Castiela na wgapianiu się w niego podczas snu.

\- Co ty tu znowu robisz?!- Syczy szeptem łowca.

\- Nie uważasz, że Lucifer zaczął spędzać z wami podejrzanie dużą ilość czasu?- Pyta brunet zamiast odpowiedzieć.

\- Nie wiem, co masz na myśli…- Dean marszczy brwi w dezorientacji.

\- Naprawdę? Dziwne, że nie zauważyłeś jego obecności podczas niemal każdego polowania oraz pojawiania się w każdym pokoju, który wynajmujecie, podrzucaniu wam wskazówek, ratowania was, kiedy coś idzie nie tak jak zaplanowaliście… Kilka razy nawet odesłał demona do piekła, bo stanął na waszej drodze. Powiedzmy, że to odpowiedniki twoich drinków, uśmiechów, kwiatków i czekoladek…

\- CO?! Czyś ty do reszty zgłupiał? Sugerujesz, że byt piekielny próbuję zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka?!

\- Nie Dean ja wiem, że on pyta w ten sposób… jak to będzie po ludzku? Hm… prosi któregoś z was o chodzenie? Tak to chyba to…

\- Cass, on nam tylko pomaga tak jak ty… Przecież ty też robisz to wszystko, a wcale nie chcesz… Kurwa chyba, że jednak, Castiel ty emocjonalna amebo! Czy ty mi chcesz powiedzieć, że startujesz od kilku lat do mojego brata?!

\- Nie.- Pada stanowcza odpowiedź.

\- Uff, a już myślałem.

\- Do Ciebie.- Anioł powiedział to takim tonem jakby prowadzili bezosobową pogawędkę o pogodzie. Łowca na chwilę ma jajecznicę zamiast mózgu.

\- Ustalmy wszystkie fakty: Nie jesteś całkowicie pozbawionym emocji stworzeniem?

\- Nie. Im więcej czasu spędzam wśród ludzi tym bardziej się do nich upodabniam.

\- Okay… Czyli, od kiedy ty coś do mnie..?

\- Jakiś czas Dean. Dlatego nie podoba się i się, że on też tutaj jest i w dodatku teraz jestem tak osłabiony, prawie jak człowiek. Niewiele nie zostało z moich mocy… On mógłby wam więcej pomóc, ale ja nie potrafię was… ciebie tak zostawić.

\- Cass…

\- To dziwne, ale kiedy tylko Lucifer jest w pobliżu mam wrażenie, że coś drapie mnie od środka i mam ochotę odesłać go gdzieś daleko, a nie mogę tego zrobić, bo teraz on też jest teoretycznie po właściwej stronie i to dezorientujące.

\- To się nazywa zazdrość...- Dean śmieję się jak naćpana wiewiórka, bo tego to on w życiu by się nie spodziewał. Jednak Castiel jest jedyną osobą oprócz Sama, która pomimo licznych sprzeczek zawsze do niego wraca.- Szkoda, że nie powiedziałeś nic wcześniej.

\- Dean? Wiesz, że nie mogę już zmienić mojego naczynia… nie będę kobietą, ale chciałbym zostać, jako przyjaciel.

\- Jesteś sobą: aniołem w prochowcu z zerowym poczuciem humoru. Jak dla mnie to Okay. Zawsze będzie wystarczające.

***

Kolejny dzień jest; dziwny? Tak to chyba będzie najlepsze określenie tego, co się dzieję. We czwórę jadą do jakiegoś podejrzanego Spokane miasteczka w stanie Waszyngton. Na jednym z dwóch prywatnych uniwersytetów zaczęli znikać studenci w dosyć podejrzanych okolicznościach i kto jak nie oni ma się dowiedzieć czy młodzież spierdala do Vegas na partyjkę czy może raczej jest przez coś konsumowana?

Jakiś czas kręcą się po kampusie i udając agentów federalnych wypytują o zaginionych. Podzielili się na dwie ekipy Dean z Castielem i Sam z Luciferem. Obaj przedstawiciele anielskiej rasy byli bardziej niż zadowoleni z takiego rozwiązania…

Samuel przesłuchuję właśnie byłą dziewczynę jednego z zaginionych, a szatan na jej palcu od razu dostrzega pierścień czystości.

\- Hm? Ciekawe…- Mamroczę, a łowca i studentka patrzą na niego zaciekawieni.- Och tak… Widzę, że nie spałaś z tym chłopakiem… możesz powiedzieć czy to nie, dlatego zerwaliście?- Patrzy sugestywnie na bruneta, a ten mimowolnie się rumieni.- Czy pojawiła się jakaś inna kobieta?

\- Tak jakby… Jak połowa wydziału ślinił się na widok nowej profesorki. Ma dopiero dwadzieścia sześć lat, ale jest szczególnie uzdolniona. Jakoś miesiąc po jej pojawieniu się zaczął bardziej naciskać… ale ja się nie zgodziłam. Później zniknął.

\- Dziękujemy za informację i nie przejmuj się spróbujemy znaleźć zaginionych.- Powiedział łowca pocieszająco.

\- Albo ich ciała i mordercę.- Dodał Lucifer z błyskiem w oku. Dziewczyna wyraźnie pobladła, a brunet skarcił upadłego anioła wzrokiem.

 

***

 

Castiel i Dean za to spotykają panią profesor… Jest bardzo efektowna: Długie sięgające pasa, brązowe włosy i takiego samego koloru oczy, oraz coś bardzo charakterystycznego: jasna cera i to do tego stopnia, że wydaję się być półprzezroczysta. Rozmawia z nimi przyjaźnie, ale Dean zauważa błysk w jej oczach, kiedy patrzy na anioła. Ten wzrok mówi: „ Chcę go” i łowca musi się powstrzymywać, żeby nie schować Cassa za siebie i nie warknąć. Jednak, kiedy kobieta uśmiechając się kokieteryjnie dotyka ramienia bruneta łowcy zaczyna drgać powieka, a ręce zaciskają się w pięści. Zerka na partnera i od razu się rozluźnia, bo on ma taki wyraz twarzy jakby za chwilę miał zasnąć… zero zainteresowania, obojętność i może odrobina zniecierpliwienia.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie.- Odpowiada Castiel na jakieś pytanie zadane przez brunetkę. A ona wygląda na bardzo wściekłą i upokorzoną. Ta… Dean chyba domyśla się, czego dotyczyła ta odmowa.

\- Uhm… powiedzmy, że ten pan jest poza zasięgiem jakiejkolwiek kobiety.- Mówi.

\- Och!- Od razu jej zainteresowanie przenosi się na Łowce.- A ty?- Blondyn tylko przepraszająco się uśmiecha. Coś dzikiego na chwilę pojawia się w oczach nieznajomej. Cass już wie, z czym mają do czynienia. Potrzebują przynęty i zasadzki…

 

***

 

\- Widziałeś, co się stało, kiedy dziewczyna odmawiała… chcesz żeby mnie też coś porwało?!- Pyta po raz kolejny Lucifer dramatycznym głosem.

\- Tak… może będę miał wreszcie chwilę na zebranie myśli.- Mamrocze łowca.

\- Zraniłeś moje uczucia. Jak ja teraz będę biedny żył…

\- Ty nie masz czegoś takiego jak uczucia.- Wytyka Sam diabłu.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz czy to wygodna wymówka?- Głos szatana jest dziwnie poważy i brunet aż podnosi spojrzenie znad dziennika ojca. Patrzy uważnie na swojego kompana i coś ciężkiego przykleja mu się do serca.

\- Kurwa ty nie mówisz poważnie… Przecież ty, co drugą osobę namawiasz na sprzedanie duszy. Nie mogłeś mieć na myśli, że ty chcesz…KURWA!

\- Sammy…- Syczy Lucky ze zniecierpliwieniem.- Czy tobie się wydaję, że marnowałbym tyle czasu dla kogoś, kto się dla mnie nie liczy? Sądzisz, że podążałbym za kimś jak wierny pies gdybym nie czuł nic do tej osoby? Pieprzneło Cię w mózgownice coś ostatnio?!

\- Chyba nie…- Mamrocze łowca.- Więc nie chodziło Ci o to, żeby zabrać mi duszę tylko…

\- Chce Ciebie w całości i dobrowolnie. Dodajmy, że na resztę twojej ziemskiej egzystencji. Potem włamię się do salonów tatuśka i im Cię zwinę… nawet, jeśli zamknął Cię w jakiejś wieży jak księżniczkę, którą swoją drogą całkiem nieźle udajesz.

\- Kurwa…- To jedyna reakcja bruneta.

\- Zauważyłem, że ostatnio nadużywasz tego słowa…

\- Nie możesz zrzucać na mnie takich informacji i oczekiwać, ż powstrzymam się od słów wyrażających moje emocję…

\- Wolałbym żeby to były zupełnie inne słowa… dokładnie trzy. Co ty na to Sam?

-Mogą być cztery?- Pyta łowca z jakimś dziwnym uśmiechem, a szatan przytakuję.- Ja Ciebie KURWA też!- Słychać go prawdopodobnie na całym Kampusie.

 

***

 

Wieczorem Samuel ma ustawioną Radkę z panią profesor i trzeba mu przyznać, że jest całkiem niezłą przynętą. Kolacja ze świecami gadka szmatka o niczym, a później ona sugeruje, z powinni jechać do niego. Oczywiście łowca z uśmiechem się zgadza i kiedy Skub pokazuję swoją prawdziwą twarz Lucifer z dziką radością odsyła ją na samo dno piekła.

\- Hm…- Castiel właśnie coś sobie uświadamia.- Nigdy nie chodziło Ci o Deana prawda?

\- Nie-e Cassie. Tamten Winchester jest cały twój.- Mruga porozumiewawczo do anioła.

\- Czyli, że ty i Sam?- Diabeł uśmiecha się chytrze i przygląda się starszemu z braci, który wygląda jakby miał za chwile rozpaść się z wściekłości.

\- Czyli, że ty i Dean?- Kpi Samuel. Cass kiwa głową.

Szatan wybucha gromkim śmiechem, a kiedy atak wesołości mija radio w Impali samo się włącza i słychać:

>"Let's talk about sex baby,  
>Let's talk about you and me  
>Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be"- A Lucifer śpiewa razem z wokalistą.

-Na Boga nigdy nie chce wiedzieć I widzieć nic więcej.- Wzdycha pokonany Dean Winchester. Wie, że nie może już mówić Sammy’emu z kim może się spotkać. Jego młodszy brat dawno dostał dowód do ręki i wolno mu sypiać z kim chce. Zresztą blondyn też w tej kwestii nie jest święty. Sprowadzić Sługę Bożego na złą drogę to tylko on potrafi…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieje, że udało mi się wywołać chociaż niewielki uśmiech :)


End file.
